Following Commands
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Abby is a good girl, always follows commands. Gibbs/Abby


Title: Following Commands

Series: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Own: nada.. Seriously, I am broke to infinity. Just using the characters for my own perverted fantasies! :D

* * *

With the music blaring in her lab, Abby never heard Gibbs walk up behind her until she tired to take a step back. She jumped, startled, with a small 'eep' leave her mouth. Gibbs grunts as her hand thumps his chest when she turns around to face him. He uses his penetrating stare to hold her in place, and used his voice to make her listen to his commands.

"Jumpy are we, Abbs?" He asks with humor in his voice.

"You know not to sneak up on me that way!" She mock scolds him, as she stares straight back at Gibbs trying not to succumb to his gaze.

Gibbs places his arms on either side of Abby on the computer bench behind her, effectively pinning her between. Abby shrinks under his predatory leer, slightly afraid at the look of hunger she sees in his eyes. With out warning his lips crash down on hers, greedily claiming her as his own. Before Abby can process what is going on, he pulls away slightly but then lightly nip at her earlobe. Wonderful shivers of delight travel through her system at a million miles and second and she struggles to keep her legs from collapsing. She hears him let out a low chuckle at her reaction to his actions. He is making her melt! There is going to be nothing left of Abby Scuito if he keeps this up. She moans, opening her lips slightly. Gibbs takes that as an invitation to let his tongue conquer hers, gently sucking on her lower lip, making it bruise slightly.

"Abbs, you are going to start listening to me. You have taunted me for too long, and it's going to stop now. You will do what I want you to, and you will obey. You got that?" Gibbs asks, in the most authoritative voice he can muster.

"Yes sir." Abby replies, easily slipping in to her role, and kneeling on the floor. She always got this secret thrill of out him commanding her around. She resigned herself a long time ago that she would only listen to Gibbs.

"Good girl." Gibbs tells her, while running his fingers through one pigtail of hers. He gently tugs it and Abby obeys and stands up. "Pretty Girl, I want you to take off your panties...right now."

A shiver travels through her body at the demand in his voice. With out a sound being made, Abby slips off her panties and holds them out for him. Gibbs takes the panties from her hand, brings them to his nose and inhales her scent. He growls loudly and licks his lips as he savors her spicy fragrance. After getting his fill of her aroma, he shoves her panties in his jacket pocket, with a wicked grin on his face. He then leans in closely to her ear, fully satisfied at the shaking of her body in response to him.

"You will go to your office and turn the lights down low. Then, you will lock the door behind us. Next, you'll bend over your desk as far as you can go, so I get the perfect view of your ass. At that point, I will step up behind you, sliding my thick cock in to your waiting hole." Gibbs licks at her earlobe, enjoying the hold he has over her.

"Yes sir, any thing you want, I will do sir." Abby replies and hurries to follow his commands. She does exactly as she is told to do. That is how she got to be bending over her desk with her ass in the air.

"Ooooh, you have a nice ass, Pretty Girl." Gibbs chuckles as his hands run over her rear, caressing every part of her skin there. He leans down and places kisses over her. "I bet you are already wet for me. I know you are already wet for me. You love when I command you to do things, don't you? Of course you do Pretty Girl."

Gibbs' hands caress all under her skirt, flowing over her ass and down in to between her legs. His fingers travel to find her love core. He rubs in between her folds, gently pushing them apart so he can get at her wetness. When his index finger finds the hole, he slips it inside and flicks her from the inside. Abby is losing control of herself. She moans loudly, grinding her hips in to his hand. He lets out another growl when he finds how wet she is and all ready for him. He loves the power he has over her, to make her respond like this for him. Gibbs then inserts another finger so that he has two inside, thrusting in and out. He nearly comes when he feels an orgasm wash over her and explode her juices all over his hand and down his arm. He then grabs her waist and positions her where he wants her to be. The sound of his zipper echoes through out the room. He quickly releases his throbbing member, and strokes it furiously for a few seconds. With out fore warning, he sheaths himself inside of her, causing her to cry out in surprise and pleasure at the same time. Abby struggles to hang on to her sanity as Gibbs proceeds to conquer her so sweetly.

The pace starts slow then gradually builds. Gibbs lets out a loud grunt as he thrust in and out of her. Abby moans so loud, and cries out his name. He grabs both of her arms and secures them behind her back, forcing he head down further on the desk. He doesn't hold her down too hard, but enough to let her know who is in charge. Gibbs pounds Abby hard, so hard that there are going to be bruises left behind. His short grunts and moans of pleasure ring through out the room. He is so turned on while holding her down and taking her over. His other hand reaches around front of her legs and seeks out that little nub of delight. He flicks it several times, grinning broadly when her legs almost give out from underneath her. She cries out 'Oh God' over and over like a mantra, in between crying out Gibbs' name and then spilling out profanity. Gibbs starts to buck like a wild animal as he takes her over the desk. He starts to yell profanity as he approaches his peak of pleasure. He lifts a hand then swiftly brings it down to slap her ass. He slaps her ass so hard a red mark is left behind.

"Say it Abigail. Tell me who you belong to. Tell me who your master is." He grits out between breaths, his tone instilling a delightful fear.

"Oh God! I belong to you, sir. You are my master, Jethro. You are the only one who can touch me." Abby cries out in short breaths, climbing the peak of her orgasm.

"That's it! Say it again! You're mine, all mine! Say it again!" Gibbs shouts as he approaches closer to his peak.

"Yours, sir. I am all yours, all yours. I am at your command, sir." Abby yells as her orgasm crashes in waves over her. She pushes her hips back in to Gibbs' hard, trying to bury him as deep as possible in her.

Only a second later Gibbs is plunging off the cliff of sanity in to the ravine of divine pleasure. He lets out a primal scream as he continues to smack her ass forcefully. With all the force he has he thrusts in her deeply, spilling his seed in her, marking her as his. He lets go of her arms and lets her get up. She leans up and in to him, letting him hold her against him as tightly as he can get. Only when his member grows soft does he pull out of her. He leans in to kiss her once again. This time the kiss was a little more tender, yet still very possessive. One hand of his reaches up and squeezes one of her breasts, pinching the nipple gently. Abby moans in response to his attentions.

"Get ready to go home, Pretty Girl. I still want you on you knees blowing me. That would be a sexy sight. Let's go, I want to see those pretty lips wrapped around my dick when we get home." Gibbs informs her, stepping back to allow her to gather her things.

Abby smiles up at him, loving all the commands she is receiving from Gibbs. "Yes sir, I will wrap my lips around your cock and suck until you explode in my mouth."

Gibbs ushers her out of the lab quickly. "Let's hurry, or you'll be blowing me in the car. I need to get my little slave home so she can do what I want her to."

She gives him a semi-mock salute. "Anything for you, Master Gibbs."

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it! :D It was in my head and needed badly to get out.


End file.
